


Grade

by theslymaknae



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, basically text vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: “So if I get an A, I’ll get the D?”“Please don’t phrase it like that.”





	Grade

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Daehwi had no problem sacrificing his grade to flirt with the new math TA

Nothing’s unusual with high school boys groaning over a bad grade, Samuel’s constantly flunking chemistry, Jinyoung’s hopeless with numbers, and Hyungseob couldn’t even spell his name right in English (“There’s too much vowels!”). But no one could ever imagine that one day Lee Daehwi would join his best friends’ little club as his teacher handed him a marked math test with a questionable F written in pencil. Even the teacher’s not sure.

  
Lee Daehwi never settled for something less than an A, he once created uproar over a B and would definitely sue the school with a C. So to see him smiling (and good lord is he posing with the paper?) after a flunk was beyond unimaginable.

  
“No, it really is my grade and for the fourth time, Justin, I am not a dupe left by an alien after a successful kidnapping. _God I told you to stop reading so much conspiracy theories._ ” Daehwi sighed, folding the graded paper neatly.  
Samuel was the first to catch on, suddenly remembering the fact that Mr. Kim had just announced the new math TA. A certain senior that had had Lee Daehwi swooning since day one.

  
“You hoe.” Samuel clicked his tongue, smacking his best friend with a rolled up test paper (Samuel’s very own C graded math quiz.)  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Daehwi batted his eyelashes, softly shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

Daehwi knew exactly what Samuel’s talking about.  
As Kang Dongho entered the empty classroom, eyebrows and all, Daehwi got reminded of the reason he sacrificed his perfect rows of A for an unsure F.  
“Hyung! Wow I didn’t know you were the new math TA!” He chirped, both hands supporting his chin.  
Dongho raised an eyebrow, (So majestic.) “It was announced through the school speakers.”  
“Right, I must’ve missed it.”  
“ _You were the announcer_.” The older sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, let’s get to this. What’s with this grade? I don’t remember you ever getting anything less than--”  
“..Perfect. I know. I had a bad day. I need supplementary lessons on this subject.”  
“Fine. I’m going to compile the list of other students that failed on this course and arrange the schedule for the supplementary classes. Take notes that Mr.Kim is only available Tuesday to Thursday.”  
“Wait there won’t be any one-on-one sup by the TAs? I thought that’s what you guys do besides wearing fancy badge.”  
Dongho couldn’t help himself from laughing, “We don’t even have badges, dude.” His shoulder was rocking softly.

 

Completely ignoring Daehwi’s complaint about _why-can’t-TAs-provide-private-classes_ , Dongho dragged a chair and sat himself in front of the pouting freshman.  
“So, what are your goals for the makeup test, B+? Or still aiming for an A?”  
Daehwi smiled, a tint of pink blossomed on the tips of his ears.  
“I’ll settle for a D.”  
“Dude that’s still a failing mark.”  
“… A D…ate with you.”  
“Did you just pronounce it as Di-ate?” Dongho chuckled, “Fine. Let’s go on a date if you scored an A on the makeup test.”

  
“So if I get an A, I’ll get the D?”  
“Please don’t phrase it like that.”  
“Fine. But it’s a deal?”  
“It’s a deal.”

 

Dongho swore he never saw the younger run that fast (on second note he never saw Daehwi running at all.) For a split second he wondered where Daehwi were headed to when his phone beeped,

  
**From: unknown number**  
**Will be taking my makeup test right now, and will be cashing the date ticket today. Let’s go for ice cream!**

**Author's Note:**

> .... also im feverish. That's probably the reason why this exist.  
>  also how do you make the line spacing bigger i forgot how to AO3


End file.
